Loving Flower
by austin.todd.315
Summary: First Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction! Tails has been dpressed aftger what had happened to Cosmo, but when the two are reunited, will they both finally confess their feelings towards each other? ONE-SHOT.


LOVING FLOWER

**This whole day I've been browsing around on , searching for TailsXCosmo Fanfictions, so on the same day, 3/16/2013, I've been inspired to write my own Fanfiction. This entire Fanfiction is pure Sonic X, which I don't own, but bastuds I do own the Fanfiction and the Disclaimer sign is not going up because I don't need it you Anime-makers! Tough. Enjoy! Review to please!**

"That's that." said Tails. He was flying around in his newly updated X TORNADO and was feeling great. He had been totally depressed after the final battle with the Metarex. First Cosmo, his secret love, had perished. And because of _him_. He had no idea why he thought Sonic would be mad at him, he felt very stupid for that, but the next vanish also pounded him to the dirt. _Shadow_. He had been so depressed, and that was Three Months ago, and he _still_ was, but now he was able to put a smile on his face. Suddenly, he heard an alarm g off.

"_Overloaded! Overloaded!"_

"That alarm, that red light and those words don't sound good!" shouted Tails. "If I survive this, I better upgrade the software."

The X TORNADO began to fall and he felt it tilt upside down. The glass ceiling opened up and Tails felt himself falling from the huge height down to the calm looking forest below him. In the middle of the Forest, there was a light blue river, something that Tails decided to admire for a little bit.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAA!" shouted Tails. He continued to fall freely. He imagined Sonic, Shadow or Knuckles swooping in to save him, but he knew that that was not going to happen. Not today. Nope. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!" He approached the forest that was just underneath him.

"A-Are you alright…?" said a familiarly beautiful voice. "Hey, hang in there…" Tails's eyes fluttered as he woke up. "Ah thank goodness.."

"WAAH!" shouted Tails as he got up. He was so surprised by the face he was seeing that he slammed his head into hers. Both cringed in pain as they danced around, holding onto her heads. Tails was sure he'd wake up after that, but he didn't. No, wait! He was already awake! That would mean that the girl who was holding onto her head, and now letting go, with tears in her eyes, probably from pain, although she wasn't crying was… "COSMO!" shouted Tails happily.

"TAILS!" shouted Cosmo happily. Tails, about a foot or two away from Cosmo, wanted to dash over to his major crush and give her a huge, but in an instant, before he could do anything, Cosmo was not even an inch in front of him, and then beat him to the punch. Tails felt his heat rising as Cosmo hugged him. Tails struggled to get his arms to stop being numb, and when he finally did, he returned Cosmos's embrace. He couldn't be happier. He'd seen some pretty cute girls. There was Cream, Amy and Rouge, but whenever he looked at Cosmo, he knew that he was looking a thte most beautiful being who ever existed anywhere. Cosmo stopped and noticed Tails's enormous blush. It was like he had been enraged or something, but she knew better. She knew what the look on his face meant. She finally ended the hug at the same time that Tails did. "I missed you so much. You have no idea."

"YOU!?" said Tails. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU!" said Tails.

"Now, now Tails, take it easy." said Cosmo.

"You're right. I'm sorry Cosmo." said Tails.

"It's okay Tails." said Cosmo.

"But still. How'd you end up here?" said Tails.

"One of my seeds landed here." said Cosmo. It turns out that seed was my part. Now I'm back."

"I'm sorry I killed you Cosmo." said Tails.

"It's okay Tails." said Cosmo. "You and I both know that Sonic and Shadow would have won the fight without me, but I needed it for my seeds to be spread around the galaxy. Besides, I'm back to life now. My mother and the others are very happy."

"I know." said Tails.

"I was so surprised to see somebody crossing into my turf, let alone _you_." said Cosmo.

"Huh?" said Tails. "You're the only one here other than the rest of the plants?"

"Yes." said Cosmo shyly.

"That doesn't make a single cent!" said Oshawott. "This forest is so beautiful!"

"I guess nobody else has found it yet." Cosmo shyly replied with a shy smile.

"Yeah." said Tails. Then he glanced over to his X TORNADO. "Is it okay?"

"It's just fine." said Cosmo. "It's in tiptop shape."

"Good." said Tails.

"C'mon Tails I would like to show you my paradise!" said Cosmo.

"Sure Cosmo!" said Tails.

"Would you like to play some tag next Tails?" asked Cosmo.

"Sure Cosmo!" said Tails. Cosmo suddenly pounced on top of Tails. She giggled at Tails's huge blush that reminded her of a cherry.

"Good then you're it." whispered Cosmo right in Tails's ear ina voice that he could not have heard if they weren't so close together, speaking in such a soft, beautiful and infatuating voice that Tails became purely infatuated by Cosmo's beauty. Cosmo leapt off of him giggling as she ran off. Tails just lied there for a few moments, unable to get up because he was just too stunned. After those few moments were up, Tails dashed off in Cosmo's direction. He quickly found her. She looked back and smiled a thim, running as fast as she could. With a big and swift burst of speed Tails caught Cosmo and pounced on her. Just like when Cosmo was on him, he was lying down on his belly on top of her, who was lying down on her back, front exposed. Just like when she was on him but in reverse.

"I don't think so." said Tails. Now it was _Cosmo's _ turn to blush, but not _near _as much as _Tails _did. Tails got off of Cosmo, almost unable to due to the immense blush that appeared on his face, bigger than Cosmo's blush, but smaller than the blush that he had when Cosmo was on him. Tails ran off. Cosmo quickly got up and quickly ran off after Tails, but never caught the superior Male. This slightly annoyed Cosmo, but she was delighted to be playing with Tails so greatly.

After they stopped, Cosmo was panting. Tails went over to Cosmo and hugged Cosmo.

"You've gotten stronger Cosmo." said Tails.

"So have you." said Cosmo.

"Well I…" said Tails.

"And I thought that you were strong _before_." said Cosmo. Both Tails and Cosmo thought back to when they were battling the Metarex underground. Then they focused back to now, in the forest, together. Suddenly, Cosmo embraced Tails in another hug. Tails found himself blushing again. Cosmo also found herself blushing again. "You are so cute. You are just as smart. You are just as nice. I can't believe you."

"Well… you are infatuatingly beautiful and just as sweet." said Tails. His and Cosmos eyes widened as they realized what Tails had just said.

"Tails…" said Cosmo. She moved her arm around Tails slowly.

"I'm… sorry Cosmo." said Tails, despite Cosmo's actions.

"Oh come on Tails!" said Cosmo. "You're smarter than this! I…" she began to blush. "Liked it." Tails's eyes widened as he heard Cosmo's words. He felt like he was going to faint. Cosmo stayed on top of Tails. She pressed he rhand against Tails's face. She leaned her forehead against Tails's forehead and began to flutter her eyes. Tails was beginning to feel infatuated. He felt like Cosmo actually liked him. No, that couldn't be it. He wasn't _that_ lucky. Besides, why would she like him? Other than that she thought that he was cute, being smart would just make him seem like a geek. He knew she was kind enough to do so, but was she really able to appreciate that? Not that he was a geek or that was a bad thing. He wasn't a geek though, he knew it. He could be physically tough when he wanted to be. If she _did_ like him though, then that would be so _amazing_. Did she really like him though? Did Cosmo really feel the same feelings for Tails that Tails felt for Cosmo?

"These flowers all over here are so beautiful!" said Cosmo.

"Yeah," Tails admitted. "But not as beautiful as the flower that is with me right now!"

Cosmo looked at Tails in surprise.

"Really Tails?" said Cosmo.

"Ummm… ummm… ummm… ummm… yes Cosmo!" said Tails.

"Tears of joy began to form in Cosmo's eyes.

"Seeing that you got stronger reminds me of one of my friends from a while ago, Yards, but he always wanted to be called stack. He has two tails the way I did, the way everyone did, but he has another Tail going down. He used it to glide when not using his other two Tails. It's super easy for all of us, but I guess it was for feeling a different way to fly."

"Yeah." said Cosmo. The two looked at each other. They were like Chris to one another, being an alien to each other and all, although since Chris and Tails's Planets were once together it wasn't too much like that for Chris and Tails, but they still couldn't help but feel things for each other. Like they… had a _crush _on each other.

Cosmo began to rub her cheek against Tails's cheek. The two hot cheeks heated each other up. Tails was seriously feeling like a cherry now.

"Please stop making me blush Cosmo." said Tails.

"No thank you Tails." said Cosmo. The next instant, she had Tails down on his back, still having him embraced in a hug, with her lying down on top of him as she hugged him, lying down on her belly. Tails was totally blushing to the max and beyond the max, and he was shocked to see that Cosmo was blushing just as much! He would have gasped but he was way too infatuated to do so. Cosmo was so happy to see Tails blushing, but she couldn't help but blush just as much herself. She thought back to when Tails had protected her from Shadow. The thought back infatuated her, and he was just so _strong_! He was able to outclass Shadow in everyway, and then, when Shadow finally got the upper hand, Tails gave him the Sonic Power Cannon! When Shadow came back to the Blue Typhoon, only to find out that the Chaos Emerald that he had used was a fake, much to Shadow's shock, Tails endured quite a few hits. She was actually grateful to the Metarex for showing up then, now that she thought about it, because Shadow was about to finish Tails off. Not only that, but Tails had also saved her, and looking at him then, as well as now, he was definitely the cutest boy ever. She had definitely felt feelings towards Tails, and she still did. Cosmo just really liked Tails. She moved her hands down Tails's Tails. She heard Tails giggle a bit.

"Stop it Cosmo please." said Tails. "I'm ticklish."

"Oh really Tails?" said Cosmo. She leaned in very close, just about two millimeters closer and their faces would be touching. "You're going to wish that you had kept that one to yourself." Cosmo replied to Tails in a soft whisper, using the same soft voice as before.

"Stop… it… please…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!" said Tails as Cosmo mercilessly tickled her friend. Tails and Cosmo were in heaven together. Cosmo tickled Tails all over. She turned her finger under Tails's chin. Tails purred adorably. Cosmo moaned with pure delight as she heard the cutest sound that ever existed anywhere. The purring combined with all the times that Tails had come to her aid. When he had protected her from Shadow, when he had protected her underground, then OVERGROUND when they were on the spell planet when Tails had comforted her and when the final battle against the Metarex took place when he stood by her the whole way, and when he was so reluctant to attack her, only being convinced by her herself. She needed to kiss him. She suddenly flipped Tails over, to where he was the air on top and then back to where they were before as they landed, him on his back under Cosmo. As they landed, Cosmo pounded her lips into Tails's lips. Tails didn't know what to do. He was beginning to feel paralyzed. Cosmo stuck her tongue into Tails's mouth, having it wrestle with Tails's tongue. Tails finally managed to moan with pleasure as Cosmo infatuated him. Finally, he began kissing back, and he began fully tongue wrestling with Cosmo. Tails flipped them over so he was on top, and Cosmo flipped them back over. Cosmo ran one of her hands along Tails's twin Tails while she placed the other one on Tails's heart. Finally, the two separated, looking into each other's eyes.

"I… love you Tails." said Cosmo.

"I… love you too Cosmo." Said Tails. The next moment, the two embraced again and kissed each other's lips again.

Finally, the two separated again. They were both looking into each other's eyes, smiling.

**If you didn't like this, please tell me in your review through constructive criticism. NO FLAMES! If you liked it, please tell me through in your review. Please Review. Ciao For Now!**


End file.
